1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ski brake, i.e., an apparatus attached to a ski adapted to prevent the ski from sliding down a slope when, as a result of release of a safety binding during a fall, the ski is no longer associated with the skier.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Conventional ski brakes, which are currently in use generally include a mechanism which is elastically biased and equipped with a pivotable spade located to the exterior on either side of the ski. The spade typically includes a brake plate, or shovel portion having a relatively large surface which is adapted to engage or dig into to anchor the ski in the snow when the ski brake is in the activated braking position. This plate is carried at an exterior end portion of arm pivotably mounted around a transverse axis of a base plate adapted to cooperate with the sole of a ski boot, such as one provided with an insertion designed to accommodate the base plate, affixed to the ski. The other end portion affixed to the pivotal arm, opposite to the exterior end portion forming the spade itself, is configured in a manner so as to be activated by a pedal on which the shoe or boot of the skier rests when the boot is inserted in the bindings on the ski. The arm carrying the brake plate in the snow is thus pivotably mounted in the boot insertion, around a transverse or substantially transverse axis, between an activated braking or working position, in which the plate extends beneath the ski in a position to dig into the snow, and an inactive or rest position, in which the plate is disengaged from the snow and positioned at the side of the ski above the snow.
In this manner, conventional ski brakes are adapted to prevent a ski, freed from the boot of a skier, from sliding down ski slopes particularly when the shovel or front end of the ski is directed downwardly. The spades of conventional ski brakes are normally inclined from top to bottom and from front to rear in the activated braking position, and these spades are maintained in the activated position by elastic return means which additionally function as shock absorbers. In this regard, if the spade contacts a rigid obstacle, such as a rock, the elastic return means permits the spade to be pushed back a bit by the obstacle in the direction of the inactive braking position so as to minimize damage to the spade.
Notwithstanding the fact that in many instances such a ski brake functions in a satisfactory manner, this is not always true, particularly if the ski hurtles or slides down a slope in the reverse position, i.e., with its rear or tail end directed down the ski slope. In this case, the spades can be subjected to shocks which tend to make the spades pass beyond the activated braking position and these shocks are then absorbed by the elasticity of the spades themselves. A permanent deformation of the spade can, therefore result, particularly if the shock is violent, thus putting the brake out of commission.
This problem is particularly critical in the case of a monoski which is heavier and which has a greater inertia than a normal ski and which, as a result, has a tendency to descend the slope backwards, i.e. with the tail end in front.